1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed sheet fastener by which a flat water bed sheet, or the like, can be removable secured to the frame of a water bed to prevent an inadvertent removal of the sheet from the mattress over which the sheet is placed.
2. Prior Art
As will be known to the owners and users of a water bed, it is frequently difficult to prevent the inadvertent removal of a sheet from the water bed mattress. That is, the weight of the user displaces water within the mattress which often causes the corners of the sheet to pull away from the corners of the mattress. During sleep, the movement of the user across the mattress also tends to remove the sheet. In some cases, the water bed user may find himself lying on the water filled mattress with the sheet completely removed therefrom.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a reliable fastener by which a water bed user may prevent the inadvertent removal of a sheet from the mattress of a water bed.
It is another object of this invention that the fastener be of low cost and adapted for use with any size sheet for any corresponding water bed.
It is yet another object of this invention to enable the user, with a minimum of difficulty and effort, to cover the water bed mattress with a sheet.
It is still another object of this invention that the fastener be able to removably secure corners of the sheet to the water bed frame.
It is yet another object of this invention that the fastener be adapted for quick and easy use, for both attaching the sheet to and removing the sheet from the water bed frame.